


Giving Too Much Away

by Asasin



Category: Borderlands
Genre: Badass Zer0, Developing Relationship, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Worried Zer0, Worried Zer0 is cute
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-10
Updated: 2015-11-10
Packaged: 2018-05-01 00:40:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5185622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asasin/pseuds/Asasin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He had been worried. Did that make it too obvious?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Too Much Away

His heart seems to skip a beat, a flood of butterflies take flight in his stomach as adrenaline starts pulsing through his veins. He watches in mortification as Axton shouts in surprise as he falls behind his cover. Anger turns the butterflies into frenzied varkids as he right foot thrust into the dirt sending him sailing forward.

Throwing out his ghost double, the assassin disappears from the bandits' view. The first one shrieks in surprise as a sword is suddenly thrust into his chest. As his companions quickly turns to fire on the poor sod in their panic, Zer0 is already working on his next target. The man crumbles to the ground gripping his throat.

His ghost disappears, but Zer0 is far from done. His form suddenly appears amidst three more bandits. "He's there!" one of them howls, turning. The other two follow. Zer0 rolls out from the crowd as they open fire on one another.

"Damn, he's really pissed," Salvador says. He watches rather nonchalantly while leaning upon a boulder he'd previously been taking cover behind. "Yeah… should we help him?" Maya asks. She peers over the edge of the boulder, a little less keen on taking a chance and getting shot. "Help him?!" Salvador laughs. "Those bandits need more help than him." The duo continues to watch as the assassin furiously lays waste to the once rather plush bandit vanguard. "Geez, leave some for us, amigo," Salvador grumbles as the last bandit shrieks.

Zer0 ignores his companion's comment and runs to the junk pile Axton fell behind. A question mark rises on his face panel as he peers over it, fearing the worst. "Axton?"

The soldier is busy finishing wrapping a bandage over his shoulder. There’s a discarded healing hypo at his feet and a grimace on his face. Still, he grins when he sees the assassin. "Aw, you did that for me, huh?" he asks. Zer0's face panel brings up a series of backslashes meant to resemble a blush.

He doesn't know what do say for a moment. For once he'd acted on emotions, been rash. It's not very professional or subtle and definitely out of character. Did he give too much away?

"You seemed to have died... I was merely avenging you," he says finally, hoping to find a salve for the awkward silence. Axton gives Zer0 a lopsided grin that makes the assassin both relax and feel warm. "Hey, I'd do the same for you if I thought you died." Axton stands up. "Not that I'd ever let you die." He scratched his cheek awkwardly. "Or that you'd need my protection."

The backslashes return. He must have given too much away. Still... "I am… glad to know."

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to write something for Axton/Zer0 and this idea came out of nowhere. Wrote it up a while ago and finally finished it today. It's just a short drabble, but it felt perfect this way.
> 
> Image that inspired it (even though it obviously didn't go exactly like that...)  
> http://40.media.tumblr.com/e35316ed3a4b925c14812ab130d44c0b/tumblr_ml40xmRyfG1rmb3tmo1_500.png


End file.
